yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 40 - One Step Beyond, Overlord Izanagi
Gong and Minori's match for the Paradise League begins! Zuzu puts pressure on Gong to win, not wanting Minori to advance. But when Minori plays her own Pendulum Monsters, the audience is on the edge of their seats...... Featured Duels Gong Strong vs Minori Iguchi At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Buck Farm" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Minori Draws (6). Minori finds and activates “Draw Power”, letting her draw 2 cards and Gong draw 1 card (Minori: 8) (Gong: 6). Minori places “Vendread Maiden” and “Vendread Victimles” into her Pendulum Zones (6). Minori Pendulum Summons “Vendread Giant” (2200/0), “Vendread Houndhorde” (0/2100), and “Vendread Striges” (500/2000) all in ATK Position (3). Minori activates the effect of “Victimles”, adding “Revendread Creation” to her hand from her Deck (4). Minori activates “Revendread Creation” (3), by paying 1000 LP, she can Ritual Summon a “Vendread” monster from her hand or Deck (Minori LP: 4000→3000). She Tributes “Giant”, “Houndhorde”, and “Striges” from the field to Ritual Summon “Revendread Doomsday” (3500/0) from her Deck in ATK Position. “Doomsday” gains the new effects from all it’s Ritual Materials. Minori activates the effect of “Giant” from her GY, she banishes “Striges” to Special Summon “Giant” in ATK Position. Turn 2: Gong Draws (7). Gong Normal Summons “Superheavy Samurai Battleball” (100/800) (6). Gong activates the effect of “Battleball”, using “Giant” and itself to Synchro Summon “Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja” (1200/2800) in DEF Position. Gong activates the effect of “Stealth Ninja”, letting it half it’s DEF so it can attack directly this turn (2800→1400). Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns” in his hand, equipping itself to “Stealth Ninja” “Stealth Ninja” attacks Minori directly (Minori LP: 3000→1600). The effect of “Soulhorns” lets “Stealth Ninja” attack once more. “Stealth Ninja” attacks Minori directly, but Minori finds and activates “Miracle (Minori LP: 1600→900). (1400→2800) Turn 3: Minori Draws (4). Minori activates “Foolish Burial” (3), she sends “Vendread Anima” to the GY from her Deck. Minori activates “Revendread Evolution”, she sends “Revendread Executor” to the GY to Ritual Summon “Vendread Chimera” (2300/0) in ATK Position (1). Minori activates the effect of “Anima” from her GY, banishing it to Special Summon “Vendread Giant” in ATK Position. “Doomsday” attacks (3500→4500) and destroys “Stealth Ninja” (4500→3500). The effect of “Doomsday” activates, Minori draws and discards “Vendread Nights”. “Chimera” attacks Gong directly (Gong LP: 4000→1700). Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense” from his hand, Special Summoning it in DEF Position (100/2100) (4). Minori Sets a card (0). Due to the effect of “Revendread Evolution”, “Chimera” is destroyed. Turn 4: Gong Draws (5). Gong Normal Summons “Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler” (0/2000) (4). Gong activates it’s effect, switching it to DEF Position. Turn 5: Minori Draws (1). “Doomsday” attacks (3500→5000) and destroys “Prepped Defense” (5000→3500). The effect of “Doomsday” activates, Minori draws and discards “Vendread Revolution”. Minori activates her face down “Vendread Virus”, by discarding a Zombie-Type monster, it inflicts 300 damage to Gong for every card on his field and in his hand. Minori discards “Vendread Revenants” (0) (Gong LP: 1700→200). Minori switches “Giant” to DEF Position. Turn 6: Gong Due to the effect of “Vendread Virus”, Gong does not draw during his Draw Phase. Gong Normal Summons “Superheavy Samurai Scales” (800/1800) (3). Gong activates it’s effect, Special Summoning “Soulhorns” (0/300) from the GY. Since Gong has no Spell/Traps in his GY, he Special Summons “Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter” (300/600) from his hand (2). Gong tunes “Trumpeter” with “Scales”, “Blue Brawler”, and “Soulhorns” to Synchro Summon “Superheavy Samurai Overlord Izanagi” (2600/4300) in DEF Position. Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw” from his hand, equipping it to “Izanagi” (Izanagi DEF: 4300→4800) (1). “Izanagi” attacks “Doomsday”, but “Doomsday” activates it’s effect, destroying both “Izanagi” and itself, then Special Summons “Revendread Executor” from her GY in ATK Position (3000/0). The effect of “Izanagi” activates, Gong Special Summons “Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo” (2400/3800) from his Extra Deck in DEF Position. “Susanowo” attacks “Executor”, but Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet” from his hand, discarding it to double the DEF of “Susanowo” for the Damage Step, “Susanowo” destroys “Executor” (Minori LP: 900→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Gong Strong Minori Iguchi Category:Episode